


From a new perspective

by nothereanymore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, human/android au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothereanymore/pseuds/nothereanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows androids are pieces of metal, incapables of having feelings, right? Well, Lydia thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first stydia fic, so please bear with me.  
> I got the idea from this [list of AUs](http://officialsergioramos.tumblr.com/post/97449012524/au-ideas) and the movie Artificial Intelligence. [Here](http://gianlucasgaudinos.tumblr.com) is my tumblr :^)  
> English is not my first language so if you find any mistake, feel free to point it out  
> feedback is appreciated!

Lydia was a scientist. She was, needless to say, a genius. But people treated her like she was crazy when she said that she would create an android that is exactly like a human being: it would look like a real person, it could feel hunger and pain, it could feel such emotions like happiness and sadness. It would be capable of loving.

‘‘But robots doesn’t have heart, they can’t love,’’ people whispered to each other at her back. She never cared. She knew what she was capable of. She knew she could make anything real because her intelligence and patience got her far.

Lydia locked herself in her laboratory for four and a half years.

People started to wonder what was about her.

****

‘‘One more freckle here and,’’ Lydia’s moving around the stretcher, where her still lifeless android’s body is lying, ‘‘I’ll be done with you!’’. She caresses its cheek and grins.

Her almost five-year work it’s finally over and she feels happier than ever.  Lydia thinks about how people will react when they see her and her new friend.

_‘‘It’s not a robot, it’s an android.’’ She will correct them and smile at them. They will be confused and won’t understand._

Once her experiment is over, she reaches the controller and presses the blue button. The android, or should I say, the boy?, sits up slowly in the stretcher. It looks like a real teenage boy.

She feels proud of herself. People never gave her a chance and yet look what she achieved.

‘‘Hello,’’ Lydia says carefully, ‘‘I’m your creator, Lydia Martin.’’

The android turns its head in slow motion, maybe trying to figure out how to actually move, ‘‘Hello’’ it says, with a monotone yet soft voice.

A wide grin creeps up on Lydia’s face. This is it. This is _her_ moment to shine and to finally show the world how wrong they were when they decided not to believe in her.

Carefully, she reaches a hand to touch her creation’s shoulder. The android slowly follows her movements and then places its gaze on her eyes.

‘‘We need to name you, don’t you think?’’ she says, getting herself away from the android to sit down in front of the computers.

She starts looking up for cool boy’s name. Jack, Patrick, Ashton, Thomas… All the pages show totally common names. Lydia wants something unique, special. After all, you don’t create a human-like cyborg every day.

Until…

‘‘Eureka!’’ she shouts, turning around to face the android again. She stands up and goes to him. ‘‘Your name will be Stiles.’’

The cyborg closes its eyes then opens them again and nods, ‘‘Stiles,’’ he repeats, ‘‘I like it.’’

****

_‘‘This can’t be real.’’_

_‘‘She wasn’t that crazy, then.’’_

_‘‘I thought she was dead?’’_

_‘‘That’s impossible. I bet it’s a friend of hers pretending to be a robot, for God’s sake.’’_

‘‘I love this,’’ Lydia announces to quiet living-room.

She made Stiles’ presentation to the world a few hours ago and now she’s watching the news, enjoying the reactions her appearance got. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t like attention.

She thinks about the four and a half years she spent in that lab, doing something everybody thought it was impossible. She thinks about how she revolutionized the science with her creation. She thinks about how this is gonna put her on top of the world. She thinks about herself smiling proudly while showing the Nobel Prize they’re so gonna give to her…

‘‘Lydia.’’ Stiles’ voice cuts her thoughts.

He calls her from the doorway. She told him not to be shy and come to her if he needed something. He lives there, anyway. It should feel like home.

‘‘Come,’’ she says, patting the spot on the couch beside her. Stiles sits down and put his hands on his knees. ‘‘What’s up?’’

‘‘People,’’ he said, looking nowhere. Lydia frowns, she’s about to ask what about them when Stiles continues, ‘‘You said they were mean to you. Why were they praising you today morning, then?’’

Lydia sighs. She had waited at least a month to make Stiles public. In that time, she told him about when she decided to create him. How people thought she was nuts for even thinking about it. How she had always felt out of place when she was walking around the park and sick of their comments. But on top of everything, how she never lost hope. How she never let what people said hurt her.

‘‘They’re stupid.’’ she finally says, ‘‘People will try to get something out of me, like a picture or an autograph. My so called colleagues will want to be my friends again.’’

‘‘And you’re going to let them get it?’’ Stiles asks, genuinely curious.

‘‘No.’’

****

_Seven months after._

Lydia is sitting on the couch, reading an article about her in a magazine. She is in the front page, again. Of course, she is enjoying this but it was getting on her nerves.

In other news, Stiles had his first kiss. It wasn’t something special but it happened, anyways. Lydia was happy. Her android was adapting to the human world. He wasn’t seeing any girl but Lydia was okay with it, he has a whole life for that.

‘‘Lydia?’’ Stiles asks, sitting beside her. His eyes are wide with curiosity.

‘‘What’s up, my dude?’’ she replies.

Lately, Stiles was acting weird around her. Maybe it was some changes he was experimenting. He couldn’t stay in the same room with her for more than ten minutes. He didn’t talk to her like he used to.

‘‘I remember once you said something about love,’’ he says, fidgeting his fingers, ‘‘I want to know what it is.’’

 _I know this day would come._ Lydia thinks.

But she doesn’t know what to say, because, according to popular belief, androids are pieces of metal, incapables of having feelings, especially love. How are you supposed to explain it to them? But this is Stiles, _her android_ , the one who’s supposed to feel love.

‘‘I don’t know where to start,’’ she says, shaking her head while she looks at the floor, ‘‘When you spend a lot of time with another person, you start to feel something nice and strong towards them. You start to like them, and most important, you start to feel safe when you’re around them. But you don’t realize the exact moment when you start to love them.’’

Fascinated by her explanation, Stiles listens to her attentively. His eyes ask for more.

Lydia continues, ‘‘There are different kinds of love, you know? A mother’s love: the one every single mother in the world feel for their kids. It’s the most sincere one. Then you have the one you feel for your friends. You met Allison, right?’’ Stiles nods, and Lydia smiles, ‘‘She’s my best friend and I love her lots. They are always there for you, willing to help you. And then, you have the kind of love you feel for someone special. They say you never have to say those three words without actually feeling them.’’

‘‘Who is they?’’ Stiles asks, looking confused by it.

‘‘People.’’

‘‘Why?’’

‘‘Because you can get hurt, or hurt the other person. It’s a little bit complicated to explain.’’

Lydia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, getting prepared for another question, but it never comes. She feels that Stiles takes her hands in his and caresses her knuckles with his thumb. She opens her eyes and stares at him.

‘‘Is it okay for me to say _I love you_?’’

Lydia releases her hands from his grip and puts them on her lap. She wasn’t expecting that. She has no idea what to do or how to react. _This wasn’t supposed to happen!_

‘‘Lydia?’’

Lydia looks down again and breathes in and out five times before replying.

‘‘Yes.’’

Stiles takes a moment and, carefully, places his hands on each of her delicate cheeks. He makes her look up into his eyes.

‘‘Everything I am and everything I have it’s because of you. You gave me life, you taught me how to live. And now, you’re teaching me how to love. And I don’t love you as a friend, because I never felt about you as a friend. Not as a mother, because you’re not actually a mother. But as someone special, because you make me feel human. You made me capable of feeling love. I’m grateful for that. Because now, because of you, I can love.’’

Lydia smiles shyly and a single tear rolls down her cheek. _You’re better than a human._

‘‘And I choose to love you.’’


End file.
